Commercially available Ku Band or higher frequency antenna solutions such as dish antennas are bulky and unwieldy causing significant drag. In addition, the Commercial off the Shelf (COTS) solutions require large areas of real estate, which for vehicular applications introduces high installation complexity and cost.